Moments That Mean So Much
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Series of oneshots. Mainly Tiva and mainly songfics. But there will be Jibbs and McAbby and Tony/Gibbs father son fics and all that. T just in case
1. Our Last Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Paris, or this song... Plight of my life...**

**Cut some parts out, because they just didn't fit, I feel bad, because this is too good a song to be butchered but it just didn't work. :'(**

_The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did its best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance  
_

Gibbs looked out the window. It had been a month since Jenny's death, everything and everyone gone. Except Abby of course. His team had been reassigned. Though he would never admit it, he missed Tony and Ziva's constant bickering and the way the looked at each other. It reminded him of Paris. _Paris. _The dreaded topic, in Jenny's reign as director, and after her passing.

He remembered that summer. The air was a beautiful tempature, the air quality fantastic. The feeling between them was one of sure love. The stars glittered in the sky. They walked and laughed. Though there for buisness, because they were undercover, and in love, it didn't feel like that at all. He remembered teaching her the rules, the job of an NCIS agent, and his opinions on everything. And she just smiled. It was perfect.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain _

He remembered. All the tourist sites, all the romantic moments. The whole depressing shebang.__

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance 

Some of his fondest memories. Walking along that gorgeous Seine, holding the hand of that gorgeous woman. He led her to the green grass by the Eiffel Tower. He was happy, for the first time since Kelly and Shannon. It was a crazy time, with little peace, and little comfort, but he was okay.

But they were both afraid. Of losing themselves, of their future, of age, of death. But they took that chance. And there was no regret.__

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand 

He remembered. The tourist jam. The amazing tourist sites like the Notre Dame.__

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We would laugh and play 

Many dinner dates. Living in the moment, the day, her eyes. No worries, except that of the mission. They were happy and carefree. But the name Oshimeida loomed somewhere, distant or near, in their future.__

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away 

But he hoped things would be different, in the second generation. That secrets and screwed up priorities wouldn't be a part of their lives.

**Like it? I thought it was pretty good. R/R! Please!**


	2. For This We Give Thanks

Disclaimer: It's a Christmas Wish of mine, but so far, I have no ownership of NCIS.

The team sat together in front of a truly festive meal. The turkey sat in the middle, surrounded by 5 different stuffings, yams, 7 pies, cranberries, Scuito World-famous rolls, and DiNozzo Dip.

Ducky, in true tradition said a blessing on the meal, lengthy as you would expect from the old Scotsman.

About halfway through what seemed like a speech of a prayer, Tony reached for a roll. If only he hd been sat anywhere but between Gibbs and Ziva, it might have worked. Three minutes blater Ducky closed.

As the feast began, almost everybody dug into the turkey. Ziva started on her vegatables.

Ducky began to talk. "So what are you thankful for this Thanksgiving?"

Tony started. "This turkey, Ducky, it's fantastic! And I'm grateful that someone stopped me before I ever walked out of the building in a Travolta costume." He smiled suggestively.

Ziva followed. "Well I'm sure not grateful I had to see that costume. I'm thankful for friends to share it with."

Gibbs smiled. "I'm grateful that the Patriots didn't beat a good team at least."

Tony laughed and McGee shook his head. "I'm grateful for two good jobs, and excellent coworkers and fans to share them with."

Abby said, "Awwwww... I'm thankful for all you guys."

Ducky concluded. "I'm thankful that we all survived another year. You know this reminds me of-"

"Ducky."

Everybody noticed that how everyone elses turkey was long gone, Ziva's hadn't been touched and Tony had something to say about it.

"Take a bite out of the turkey Ziva! It's the main part of the feast!"

She smiled. "Gladly." She bit his arm.

"Owwwwwww! Boss!"

Ducky smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving!"


End file.
